Some .alpha.-substituted benzyl heterocyclic derivatives are known to have biological activity such as herbicidal activity, fungicidal activity etc. and pharmacological activity such as anti-arrhythmic activity, sedative activity etc.
For example, JP-A 6-49039, JP-A 7-48359, and WO 94/08975 disclose .alpha.-substituted benzyl heterocyclic derivatives showing herbicidal and fungicidal activity. However, heterocyclic rings of those are limited to pyrimidine and its fused rings. Further, any specific compounds having substituents similar to those of this invention at the ortho position of benzyl are not disclosed therein.
The object of this invention is to provide compounds having more potent fungicidal and insecticidal activity.